Project Gemini
by DolceBrio
Summary: It's not fair. A guy comes out of nowhere and then I'm forced to travel with him. And to top that off, a freak group wants to capture me for some 'Project Gemini'. Are there refunds?
1. Prologue: Infuriating Smirk

**Project Gemini**

It's not fair. The guy comes out of nowhere and decides, "Oh, look, I'm going to ruin this poor girl's life just because I'm a jerk."

And then I'm supposed to travel with him. Professor Oak, you _so_ owe me several months of my life.

As if things aren't bad enough, I'm on the run from my '_parents_' _and_ a freak organization who want to use me for 'Project Gemini'. Un-_believ-_able!

* * *

**Prologue: Infuriating Smirk**

Professor Oak gave the young girl a tight smile as she entered his lab. Her dark, sapphire-blue eyes glistening, she said the few words that he had been longing to hear:

"I thought about your offer, and I accept." Right then and there, he'd nearly leaped with joy but composed himself. It wasn't for his selfish research reasons that he wanted her to start her journey, although that wasn't what he told her; he hoped to keep her away from the _parents_ that had been the child's living nightmare for six years. Of course, what he told her was an edited version of that. Careful studies showed that a new Eon was available at the peak of Mt. Moon, but the only way to reach the 'Secret Spire', as scientists liked to call it, was by beating the Elite Four and Champion.

Snapping out of his trance, he realized that the girl was staring at him in a perplexed manner, her brow furrowed as she tried to figure out the reason for his distant expression. Trying to cover his mistake, he hastily handed her the PokeBall and breathed a sigh of relief as she laughed at his forgetfulness.

"Thanks," she whispered, fingering the ball delicately, and Oak knew that she wasn't just thanking him for the Pokemon. He gripped her shoulder firmly, surprised by how his hand seemed giant compared to her tiny, bony frame.

"You're more than welcome." He pressed a PokeDex into her hand as well as several empty, miniature PokeBalls. With one final determined look, she pivoted on her heel and stalked out the door. The professor gave a tiny smile at her retreating figure, the dark outline of her malnourished body a stark contrast to the reds and golds of the sunset. "Take care."

---

Clutching the PokeBall tightly in her petite hands, she wandered aimlessly around in the tall grass. Her stomach growled, but she ignored it and kept her head down. With a sudden cry, a gray-and-black blur emerged from behind and latched onto the girl's arm. She flinched, biting back a shrill scream of terror. Instinctively, she pressed down on the center white button, releasing the Pokemon inside.

"Eee!" The brown-furred fox gave a small cry as it appeared, wagging its tail with enthusiasm.

The Poochyena's teeth were beginning to draw blood now, soaking her sleeves with crimson liquid. Fumbling around in her mind for the Eevee's move arsenal, she finally remembered Professor Oak's information. Hesitantly, she called, "E - Eevee, use Tackle." The Pokemon obeyed, albeit unsurely and timidly, ramming into the Poochyena with much less force than it was capable of. Still, it was enough and the Bite Pokemon whimpered before letting go and flying into a tree and racing off.

The girl breathed a sigh of relief, then knelt down to pet the Eevee. It shied away, cowering underneath the girl's hand. Sitting down beside the frightened Pokemon, she began talking softly to it.

"I'm Mikayla Kallden, and I'm your new Trainer," she murmured, watching in satisfaction as its large ears pricked with interest and it began to creep out, trembling with frightened curiosity. "Eevee is to ordinary of a name, how about ... Dream?" The newly nicknamed Dream purred and settled deep into Mikayla's lap, rubbing it nose against her chest. The girl laughed quietly as it lipped her chocolate-black hair, and suddenly stopped.

"I laughed," she whispered, "How long has it been since I've last laughed?" She knew the answer to that:

Six years.

She picked up the Eevee and cradled it in her arms, lost in thought. Dream was lost in a world of her own as well, satisfied with the soothing caresses. Only until they were right in front of the Beedrill nest did the Eevee screech. The screech snapped Mikayla out of her faraway state. She blinked, then began running as Beedrill swarmed out of their homes, buzzing angrily.

"Dream, Tackle!" she ordered frantically, hoping that it would knock out the Pokemon that were catching up. Without hesitation this time, the Eevee obeyed, slamming into the front line. But contrary to the girl's plans, this only upset them further and she was forced to recall her Pokemon as they began firing Poison Stings. The rain of bubbling purple projectiles pierced her skin in a dozen different places and she nearly ripped off her lip trying to hold back the screams. Running blindly now, she felt herself crash into a hard, solid wall.

"Watch where your going," the arrogant voice snapped. Then, it rang with mocking amusement. "A rookie Trainer managed to anger over 60 Beedrill on her first go. Keep it up and you'll be filling up your PokeDex in no time. Your mental stability though ..." He trailed off and the girl heard his voice faintly again. "Nuzleaf, Shadow Ball." The command was followed quickly by the sound of bodies thudding against the earth.

She heard footsteps getting closer, and two arms wrapped themselves around her frail body. Wincing, her body went limp against the hold.

"Are you alive?" His voice was still cocky and demeaning. Mikayla blinked, her sight seriously blurred. She could barely make out a strange white-haired boy with a bipedal, brown, humanoid-like creature standing beside him. Slowly, as her hazy vision cleared up, she nodded. The boy held out his hand, an infuriating smirk plastered on his face.

"Well, seeing as I'm your rescuer, I believe a proper thank you is in question." His voice and attitude where that of a child too full of himself. Mikayla gritted her teeth, fuming.

"Thank you," she snarled, still seething from the comment.

"I'm Brendan. Brendan Birch," he introduced. She raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah? Whatever," she hissed. Brendan crossed his arms and leaned back the typical arrogant position.

"I just rescued you, I deserve to know your name." Mikayla rolled her eyes, her rebellious attitude rising. She crossed her arms as well. Two could play at that game.

"I'm Mikayla Kallden, since you're so desperate to know. What, your girlfriend dumped you yesterday?" she mocked coldly, her eyes glittering.

"And you're so eager to tell," Brendan retorted, although he was taken aback by her comment. He flashed her another pure white smirk.

_Guys are all jerks, _Mikayla mentally fumed. Just then, Brendan's PokeNav rang and Professor Oak's face flashed onto the screen. He smiled pleasantly.

"Brendan, I was hoping you could tag along with Mikayla when you see - " Suddenly, he noticed the girl in the background, pissed. He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Oh, I see you've already met her. Brendan, you've known her for - I'm going to guess less than a minute - and you've already annoyed her. That's not going to be good if you two are traveling together."

The professor shrunk back as the two shot him death glares and screamed simultaneously,

"We what?!"

He fiddled with his thumbs, uncomfortable with looking the two furious teens in the eye. For some reason, his lab coat seemed unusually interesting today; could it be the new bleach ... ? Feeling the heat of their stares, he remembered that he hadn't yet answered them.

"Well, you see, I would like you two to travel together, seeing as you, Mikayla, are a new Trainer, and you, Brendan, need your Kanto badges." Brendan muttered something inaudible under his breath.

"I guess I'm stuck traveling with Loser over here," he said finally, smirking and tossing his hair in the same infuriating manner. Mikayla growled again, smacking the back of his head with her palm and grinning wolfishly. He winced and glared at her icily. Meanwhile, Nuzleaf and Dream were shaking their heads with disbelief at their obvious naivety.

"Too bad, I guess you are."

* * *

**I'm not completely positive where I'm going with this, and I apologize if Brendan is a little OOC. I don't think we've seen much of him anyways, so I made up his personality. I guess he has a bit of Gary and Ash and whatnot mixed in. Review!**

**Oh, and if you want to submit an OC, that's fine by me. Some I'll use earlier than others, but I hope you don't mind what I use your characters for. **

**Just fill this out:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Pokemon:**

**And please, if you submit a character, review as well!**


	2. Chapter 1: Stupid Eyes

**Project Gemini**

It's not fair. The guy comes out of nowhere and decides, "Oh, look, I'm going to ruin this poor girl's life just because I'm a jerk."

And then I'm supposed to travel with him. Professor Oak, you _so_ owe me several months of my life.

As if things aren't bad enough, I'm on the run from my '_parents_' _and_ a freak organization who want to use me for 'Project Gemini'. Un-_believ-_able!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Stupid Eyes**

Mikayla trudged along the well-worn path to Oldale.

"This is insane," she heard Brendan mutter and a spark of annoyance flared up in her chest. She rounded on him, eyes flashing darkly.

"What, too lazy?" she mocked, cringing at the sound of her cold tone. The white-haired boy was taken aback by the sudden burst of anger. He rolled his eyes, recovering, but said nothing in reply. A knot of guilt formed inside her, and she yearned to apologize and say that she was merely tired, but no Mew-forsaken way was she showing weakness to this arrogant Trainer.

It was cool and refreshing, the air carrying a slight breeze. Rattata burrows were partially concealed by stalks of long, waist-high grass, and a purple head appeared from the dark circle, only to duck back as a Pidgeotto swooped in with its talons extended. The rare sighting of an evolved Pokemon so early in their journey perked the girl's interest. Unfortunately, the bird's cawing pass by unnoticed by Brendan either. He turned to Mikayla, eyes sparkling mischievously as his face leaned closer until she could almost feel his breath sweep across her face.

His eyes were bright and enticing, so entrancing in a way that she could almost -

_Wait, what?_ she snapped, shaking her head to clear the thoughts.

"Well, let's see you try and capture it," he grinned arrogantly, an air of supreme confidence swirling around him. It was her turn to roll her eyes at his immaturity. She enlarged Dream's PokeBall and the red light materialized into her small, fox-like form. She landed primly, on paw curled daintily over the other. The Eevee gave a small bound which drew her closer to the airborne Pokemon.

"Tackle," Mikayla muttered, still frustrated by Brendan's comment.

The Evolution Pokemon dashed forward, plowing into the Pidgeotto's wing. The majestic bird winced, holding its wing out and thus loosing its balance.

"Quick Attack, Tail Whip, then Tackle."

The blue-eyed girl's commands were quickly carried out. Dream blazed around in a circle, randomly stopping to wag her tail cutely and lower her opponent's defense. When the Pidgeotto was sufficiently confused and had lowered its guard, the Eevee sped in, leaving a white trail behind her, and slammed into the bird's chest. It gave a small cry before falling weakly to the ground.

Mikayla smirked at Brendan, who merely nodded in a nonchalant manner, and threw a PokeBall at it. The capsule wobbled once ... twice ... three times ... then the white dot at the center flashed red, signaling a successful capture. Grinning so widely she thought her face would fall off, Mikayla bent down and picked the PokeBall up from the dew-covered ground and stared at it in wonder.

"Pretty good," the white-haired boy said as if he saw this every day.

"Shut up," Mikayla snapped and stalked off angrily.

---

**Pokemon Center, Brendan**

Brendan knocked on the door to Mikayla's room, expecting to see her annoyed face and hear a sharp retort. Instead, there was no reply, and some random force pushed him through the door. The white-haired teen recognized the peaceful figure on the bed as Mikayla and crept closer, careful not to wake her.

A strand of her chocolate-black hair had fallen over her face sometime when she was asleep. Unable to resist, the boy reached out his hand and gently brushed it back over her ear, tucking it in place. In her sleep, she smiled slightly, the edges of her lips curling up in a hesitant expression. Then, she relaxed, and the smile was more natural. She shifted around, the piece of hair falling back onto her face.

The boy decided something then:

He would make a routine of watching her sleep, she was just too cute for her own good.

---

Mikayla shrugged on her backpack which contained her four unused PokeBalls, sleeping bag, food, and clothing. Throwing on a jacket, she entered the main lobby of Oldale's Pokemon Center. As she scanned the crowd, she couldn't help but smile at Brendan's dopey, tired expression. She wondered what he was doing all night.

Pulling up a chair next to him, she grinned.

"Good morning!" The boy rolled his eyes in exasperation, his body slouching in the red metal chair.

"Somebody's cheerful," he growled sarcastically.

"It certainly isn't you," Mikayla shot back, her mood dampening instantly. She had to hand it to him, the boy really knew how to get on her nerves. Stalking over to the breakfast buffet line, she shoved a crazy mound of food onto her plate, the iciness of the silverware cooling her temper.

_Why, Mew? What have I ever done to deserve this?_ she half-whimpered, half-snarled, gingerly touching the angry red welts concealed by the long sleeves of her shirt, and then back at Brendan. _Stupid, annoying, frustrating, immature, _brat_!_

The girl breezed to Brendan's table and began stuffing herself with the food, ignoring the white-haired teen's shock.

"How do you eat all that and still stay so skinny?" he mused. Mikayla paused for a second, his words registering. She was unsure whether they were meant as a compliment, or as an insult, though a part of her rejoiced at the fact that he didn't decide on a more snappy remark that would've been sure to piss her off further.

"It's one of the few times I get a chance," she hissed, her steely tone faltering for a minute as she recalled the memories that still haunted her in her sleep. "And besides, it's not like you would care." As Brendan lowered his head back onto the cool, metal table, she could've sworn she heard him say,

"I don't care, do I?"

But she told herself she was hearing things.

Brushing off the remains from her breakfast into the garbage can, she lifted her foot from the pedal at the lid dropped. She followed Brendan out the door, only because he looked like he knew where he was going. Mikayla groaned internally at the prospect of more walking, but ignored the tiny voice inside of her head.

Their trip was delayed when they found a boy running straight into a tree without even noticing it. A dopey grin was plastered across his face and he seemed to be bouncing up and down rapidly, like he had too much sugar on his cereal. Behind him lagged a Snorunt who's personality was a stark contrast to her Trainer's.

The Snow Hat Pokemon blew a gentle Icy Wind at the boy's messy, sandy blonde hair. The goofy expression still on his face, he snapped,

"Hey, that's my hair!"

Brendan nearly died laughing then. Mikayla stared at the two boys oddly, one a complete idiot, one a definite jerk. Then, she face-palmed. "Are all boys like this?" The Snorunt turned to her and nodded, as if answering 'yes' to her question. The Snorunt's attention was diverted as the boy whined again,

"Crane, seriously!" He seemed to notice Mikayla and Brendan then. "Hey, I'm Reese. Reese Walker. Would you darling couple, by any chance, have candy?"

Brendan flipped. His eyes grew wide at the word 'couple', and he slapped the boy on the back of his head, checking his mental stability. "Yeah, I have candy. It's next to the box of 'Get a Life'." Reese looked confused for a second, then brightened. He smiled cheerfully and asked,

"I don't where that is, would you darling couple please give me directions?"Brendan dropped on the ground, twitching. Mikayla looked at him; this kid was insane. Another part of her, though, was shyly muttering, _He's kinda cute._

Reese was probably around 5' 3", with tousled blonde hair and bright, spontaneous gray eyes that cheered her up just by looking at them. He had a lean, slightly muscular build, and a reddish scratch across his forehead where he'd slammed into the poor tree. He had on a gray t-shirt that complimented his eyes and capris. His gray-and-red sneakers were scuffed and dirty.

Mikayla placed him as the kind to run into mud thinking it was chocolate.

Reese's eyes turned serious then, focusing suddenly. Even Crane the Snorunt was alert now; her Trainer was rarely _ever_ serious, usually the type to goof off and place whoopee cushions on chairs, just to laugh at the noise they made when people sat on them. The boy pointed at Mikayla's sleeves, which had suddenly rolled up, revealing the lines of puckered, inflamed skin.

"How did you get those?"

* * *

**Rocket Headquarters**

Standing at a slender height of 5' 1", with slightly wavy chestnut-colored hair and an athletic build, Alivia wasn't exactly what you would call intimidating. But her striking silver eyes and cold, calculating smirk gave her a boost in the fear category. The 11 year-old Rocket child prodigy was a force to be reckoned with, having defeated every single region discovered. She was calm and an amazing strategist. When talking to her, it was like playing a deadly game of cards where their lives were on the line. One tiny mistake, and you would find yourself being publicly humiliated by a little girl.

"What do you want, I'm not here to - " She paused, surprised. The girl standing in front of her was clothed in the typical Rocket uniform, white shirt with a red 'R' on the front. Her flaming red hair was long and straight, hanging down to her shoulders, and her green eyes glittered in the light. A Luxray stood beside her, his mane sparking with bridled energy. "Spade?"

The girl, Spade, nodded. Alivia breathed out.

Spade was one of the only members in Team Rocket whom she considered to be normal. Most grunts possessed an extremely low IQ, don't understand words like fraction, or punctual, and were basically an insult to all the Team Rocket members who actually _could_ spell 'a lot' correctly. A large amount of commanders were all egoistic, arrogant freaks who were eager for money and power. Finally, Team Rocket's own leader, Giovanni, was an official nutcase. Really? Was catching Ash's Pikachu that big of a deal? He was an air bag, too full of himself, and Alivia bet four years worth of salary that she could beat him with a single Pokemon while blindfolded.

His Persian was a pathetic, mewling lump of fur that had grown to lazy and spoiled that it was too good to sit on the ground and had to lay in it's Master's lap. It's obnoxious purring was odd, since Persian are hard to please Pokemon and considered extremely fickle and can change their minds faster than you can bat an eyelash.

A freakin' Rattata could beat it.

Contrary to popular belief, the little purple buggers aren't weak, spineless creatures that flee at a moments notice. When fighting for fruit, they can out-tug an Aggron.

"Hello? Earth to Alivia?" Spade asked, waving her hand in front of her friend's spaced-out face.

"Sorry, I was thinking," the girl muttered sheepishly, scratching the back of her head.

Spade rolled her eyes in exasperation.

If anyone could see Alivia out of battles, they would indefinitely describe her as a dreamer. She would often get so absorbed in her musings that she would walk into a pole without realizing it, and then continue to plow into a Groudon. For crying out loud, that girl could daydream through World War III and suddenly come out of her revere to find everyone shooting guns and cannons everywhere, Ice Beams, Thunderbolts, Water Guns, and whatnot flying through the air. Then, she would go back to thinking.

"Bad news, Giovanni's got his sights set on ... what's her name ... Malia ... Malayan ... Himalayan?" Spade kept trying names while Alivia gritted her teeth.

"It's Mikayla. How the heck you get Himalayan out of that is beyond me." Although her tone was light, Spade cringed; she could tell that Giovanni was going to have hell to pay, going against Alivia's specific wishes. _No one_ did that, not even her closest comrades. _No one_. Unless, of course, you have a death wish, but that's a different matter.

Basically, angering the tiny girl only half his size would be the worst mistake Giovanni would ever make.

* * *

**Thank you WarriorFreak, kyuuketsuki fang, and SakuraFrunde for their reviews! I really appreciate it.**

**Reese Walker - kyuuketsuki fang**

**Spade - SakuraFrunde**

**I'm still accepting OC's, so please review!**


	3. Chapter 2: Tantalizing Laugh

**Project Gemini**

It's not fair. The guy comes out of nowhere and decides, "Oh, look, I'm going to ruin this poor girl's life just because I'm a jerk."

And then I'm supposed to travel with him. Professor Oak, you _so_ owe me several months of my life.

As if things aren't bad enough, I'm on the run from my '_parents_' _and_ a freak organization who want to use me for 'Project Gemini'. Un-_believ-_able!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Tantalizing Laugh**

Mikayla and Brendan completely skipped Petalburg, deeming it as a waste of time, but as they passed through the town, a large red banner floated overhead.

Pidgeotto was perched on her shoulder, and was the first one to notice it.

"Pidgeooo!" the bird squawked, flapping his wings rapidly with excitement at seeing its evolved form on the banner. Mikayla stroked its feathers, ignoring Brendan's snort when he read the banner. "You're just jealous 'cause you don't have any flying-type Pokemon." Brendan turned red and shook his head fiercely.

"Who would want to enter something as stupid as a PokeRinger Contest?" he snapped in annoyance, waving his hands dramatically. Pidgeotto flew around and pecked his head angrily before flying back to its perch on Mikayla's shoulder. She laughed with dry humor as Brendan rubbed the sore spot on his head ruefully.

"Karma." She smirked. He returned the expression and leaned closer, his lips faintly brushing the side of her face. The spot tingled, static racing along their skin. Mikayla's breathing quickened slightly and her heart was jumping erratically. The intimacy of their faces was driving her insane. In a seducing tone, he whispered,

"Karma," and breathed into her ear lightly, sending shivers down her spine. She blushed, and he laughed; a sweet, melodious, velvety laugh that somehow resounded through the air and kept making its way back to her ears.

The Pidgeotto tugged at Mikayla's hair, practically dragging the 75 lbs. girl off her feet.

"I'm coming," she teased breathlessly.

---

"Chicken?" Brendan snickered, his expression softening at Mikayla's frightened face.

She shook her head rapidly. "I don't like crowds."

It seemed like the entire Hoenn region had gathered here. The white-haired boy shoved through the mass of people, yanking Mikayla through the crowd. She was stiff, terrified at being jostled into a crowd of this side. Mentally, she was fuming, annoyed that Brendan would _dare_ drag her into this.

"I'm going to kill him when this is over," she muttered.

Brendan was up ahead, chatting with Reese. Somehow, the sugar-hyped boy managed to get here before they did. Then again, sugar _did_ do wonders to the aspect of speed ... Either that, or he forced Crane to sled them down here. That would explain why is hair is as white as Brendan's. Crane probably made _him_ the sled in revenge. That would explain why both of them refuse to look at each other.

"Why are all of these people here?" Brendan asked, which probably wasn't the best idea. Reese shrugged.

"Winona's here, or something like that. Dunno, I'm here for the chocolate," he replied, his signature goofy smile plastered across his face. Somehow, by some sort of twisted magic, a chocolate bar appeared in his hand and he munched on it, chocolate bits staining the edges of his mouth.

"Winona?" Mikayla inquired.

"Flying-type gym leader in Hoenn," Brendan confirmed.

"I am _so_ entering," she grinned, looking around and dragging Brendan to the registration desk. Suddenly, her mouth dropped as she looked at the lady with the Swablu perched on her shoulder and a Raichu sitting on her lap. Squeezing her eyes shut tightly, she whispered, "That's my aunt."

The lady turned around abruptly, spotted Mikayla, and began talking rapidly into a phone.

---

Alivia sighed, drumming her fingers against the cold metal desk. She was flanked by an Espeon and a Glaceon. Spade leaned against the wall casually, watching Alivia with barely contained amusement.

"I challenge you to a battle!" screamed a dramatic, shrill voice. Both girls turned.

A boy, around three years older than both of them, was pointing at Alivia. A blue cap was nestled amongst his wild, sandy-blonde hair and his eyes were a curious gray-green. A crowd had formed, and they were waiting for her response. Spade stared at her levelly and calmly.

_Not like I have a choice,_ she snorted. Besides, she was dying to humiliate this mediocre, immature brat. Who did he think he was, interrupting her musings? It was a _restaurant _for Mew's sake. She was almost positive they had passed a certificate that ensured peace to all their customers.

"Fine," she laughed melodiously.

The boy took a fighting stance as they reached the meadow, a large crowd flocking behind them. Alivia smirked arrogantly, motioning with her hand to say that he had the first move. He drew out a Pokeball, enlarged it, and released a Charizard who roared triumphantly, telling the world that he was free.

Ice, Alivia's shiny Glaceon bounded forward enthusiastically. Her muscles rippled under her sleek, glossy coat, flaunting her beauty and strength. As if that wasn't enough, she performed several backflips in a row, twisting her body in shapes unimaginable. The Glaceon gave a squeal.

_She says, 'I am the supreme lord!'_ Tess, her much calmer Espeon, informed. Alivia rolled her eyes.

_Chill,_ Tess purred, and she reluctantly stopped.

As she faced her opponent, her eyes glittered with delight at showing off her skills again.

"Outrage," the boy ordered, then snickered as the massive fire dragon began charging a white ball of fire. "Don't you know who I am? Luke Simeon, champion of Hoenn."

The enormous ball of white fire hurtled towards Ice at an astounding rate. She merely sat there.

"Don't you know who I am?" she laughed, smirking again. "Ali Chandler, undefeated champion of Sinnoh, Kanto, and Johto." Just in case, she used her alias.

Before the flames could scorch her glistening fur, she twisted her body to pull herself out of the destructive fire and stepped aside swiftly. You could almost hear the boy's mouth hit the ground, and the crowd 'oohed' and 'aahed' at her agility. Again, without warning, she sped forward, threw her body into the air, and crunched down on the Charizard's wing with icy fangs. He let out a pained roar before falling over, swirls in his eyes. Alivia wound a piece of her hair around her finger and tucked it behind her ear. Ice landed in front of her, grooming.

"Too easy." Apparently, he was quite the sore loser because he recalled his Pokemon and called out another. The red beam solidified into a Raichu, crackling with energy and electricity. Ice stared up at her Trainer with pleading dark blue eyes, but Alivia shook her head sternly.

"It's Tess's turn, you've had your share of glory," she repriminded.

The lavender-furred feline leaped forward gracefully, the hints of a smirk playing with the edges of her muzzle. Her tail swished casually, the sunlight sparkling off her shimmering coat, creating a myriad of spinning, impossible colors.

"Raichu, use Thunder!" the boy ordered as his mouse Pokemon began summoning dark clouds. The battlefield was transformed into a gloomy, thundering patch of land. Bolts of lightning fell like hail out of the clouds aiming for the Espeon.

"Giving up?" he laughed. Alivia smiled.

"Not a chance."

And the lightning hit, on after the other, some widely missing their mark, some barely grazing her fur, but others hitting her straight on. After the smoke disappeared, she wasn't there. Instead, there were several copies of her blazing around.

He suddenly realized the trick Tess had pulled.

While they were distracted with watching the thunderbolts rain down, they had failed to notice the thin white line that looped around the field as the lightning aimed for an illusion.

Then, she slammed into the Raichu's stomach with startling force, a green and white shield forming around her as she raced. The power she built up from the Quick Attacks had boosted her Giga Impact's power by tenfold, and the thunder mouse was down and out.

Before the boy could hand her prize money, Spade pointed to two shapes running in the distance. Behind them was a trail of fire.

Alivia closed her eyes, then reopened them.

"Dear sister, why do you tangle yourself into the strangest predicaments?"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! I haven't been able to write much, with school starting and all that jazz. But anyways, review!**


End file.
